


Afterhours

by AlexanderTheMostlyOkay



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, Multi, Polyamory, Trans Character, Well as vanilla as sex with four people can be, general vanilla sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 07:30:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6844972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexanderTheMostlyOkay/pseuds/AlexanderTheMostlyOkay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Semi-normal night at the Turney-Free-Jones household</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afterhours

They stumble back into the apartment intermittently, Gavin back first, spread out on the sofa while watching some asinine drama on Netflix. Michael follows shortly after, taking a shower before even talking to him.

Just as he steps out back into the living room, Meg basically collapses onto Gavin, mumbling about a slow news day.

“God why can’t you guys do anything interesting? I had to write about political tax evasion all day.”

“Fuckin’ take it up with Lindsay,” Michael replies, settling down into the sofa next to them. “You know we’re not calling any of the shots.”

“Yeah, Lindsay’s got all of us under her thumb,” she says into Gavin’s chest, pressing her cheek against him as he fiddles with her hair. “You guys know when she’ll be back?”

“Not a clue,” Gavin says softly, looking enraptured with the TV.

“She and Geoff were balls deep in a planning session when I left,” Michael comments.

Meg shifts to look at Michael, eyes all lit up. “Got any juicy details for me?”

“I’m not gonna tell you before we do it,” Michael replies, somewhat coarsely. “Last thing we need is the LSPD on our asses more than they already are.”

“Well I wouldn’t publish it before you did it, idiot,” she retorts.

“Come on, Michael, you gotta trust Turney,” Gavin says, shifting to sit up. “She’d never rat us out.”

Michael shakes his head. “Don’t get me wrong, I trust her. It’s her sleazy co-workers I’m not too fond of.”

“Ashley’s so nice though,” Meg replies.

“Obviously I’m not talking about Ashley.”

In the middle of the argument, Lindsay trudges in, shoulder bag full of documents and maps. She drops it by the door before lowering herself on the couch next to Michael, musing his hair.

“Everything sorted for next week?” Gavin asks, prying his eyes away from the TV.

“Probably,” she mumbles in response. “Still have to get some things straightened out with Fakehaus but it was too late to call them tonight.” She gives a small yawn into the crook of her arm to emphasize her point.

“Want me to get you anything?” Michael asks gently.

“Nah, can you just give me a backrub or some shit? I’ve been leaning over that heist table all day and damn am I sore.” Michael stands up to oblige, walking around the sofa to rub her shoulders.

She sighs quietly, and relaxes into his touch. “God your hands are so nice,” she murmurs, shifting her shoulders.

Meg peaks up, looking at the TV. “What are we watching?” She asks, incredulously.

“I don’t know, it was in my suggestions,” Gavin says, offhandedly.

“Can we maybe watch, I don’t know, anything else?” Lindsay suggests. “Actually, you know what, I’m going to the bedroom. Michael?”

“Yeah?”

“I need you to go deep tissue on me, come on.” She stands up, Michael following her obediently.

Meg rolls off Gavin onto the spot were Lindsay was. “How come you never give me backrubs?”

“’Cause you don’t ask for them, love.”

She huffs out a small breath, pressing into Gavin’s side. “That’s a bullshit excuse and you know it.”

“Yeah, it kinda is,” he admits. “I’m going to see what Michael and Lindsay are up to.” Gavin stands up and walks to the bedroom, and Meg, unsure on how to proceed, follows him.

In the bedroom, instead of a giving her a backrub, Michael is laying gentle kisses over the back of Lindsay’s neck and shoulders. He’s leaning against the bed’s headboard, Lindsay sitting cross-legged in his lap.

“You guys getting started without us?” Meg asks, sitting on the edge of the bed, her weight barely moving the mattress.

“We would have invited you if things got saucy,” Lindsay replies, leaning into the kisses.

“Yeah would you though?” Gavin questions.

“I’m hurt,” Michael replies between kisses. “Get over here you two.”

The pair oblige, settling in on either side Lindsay and Michael. Meg pulls her shirt off, and tosses it to the end of the bed. She also takes the opportunity to unbutton the top of Lindsay’s shirt, kissing down her collarbone.

“Y’all are too good to me,” Lindsay murmurs, carding her hand through Meg’s hair.

Gavin, feeling left out, slips his hands between Lindsay and Michael, running his fingers along the bottom of Michael’s shirt. He slowly pushed up the fabric, pressing his hands against the skin of his stomach.

“Jesus you have cold hands,” Michael comments, but makes no move to swat him away.

Meg slides down to unbutton Lindsay’s shirt the rest of the way, and she shrugs it off her shoulders to let it tangle around on Michael’s laps. Lindsay figures it’s time to advance this past gentle kisses and leans down over Meg. They fall into the mattress, Meg’s hair spread out to halo her head. She lets out a little giggle, not expecting the sudden motion, and stretches up to meet Lindsay, pecking a small kiss on her cheek.

Gavin begins to mirror what Michael had been doing to Lindsay, pressing light kisses to the side of Michael’s neck, slowly working his way towards where Michael’s shirt rested on his neck. His hands work in tandem, sliding up from Michael’s hips, rubbing small circles into his skin all the way up his chest.

“I don’t know about you guys,” Michael comments, “But I am not doing this all night.”

None of the other three make any move to comply with him, so he takes matters into his own hands, flipping around in Gavin’s lap to face him. “You want to top me tonight, boi?” he asks, trying to sound sexy, and failing.

Gavin falls for it. “Yeah, that’d be nice.”

Lindsay hears this conversation, and peels herself off of Meg, explaining, “I’m feeling a bit tired, I think I’m just gonna watch tonight,” before retreating to one of the armchairs in the room.

Meg, slightly disappointed with this development, decides to sit at the edge of the bed next to Michael and Gavin, hoping to hop in where needed. After watching Gavin lavish Michael’s neck with kisses and small bites, she joins in, pulling Michael’s shirt off over his head and kissing down his spine, playing special attention to the freckles that littered his shoulders.

“What dick are you going to use on him, Gav?” Meg asks, leaning around Michael to make eye contact.

Muffled by Michael’s neck, he replies, “Probably the gold plug, can you grab it for me?”

She’s quick to move, and asks, “The one with the vibe?”

“Yes please,” Michael responds for him.

Meg rummages under the bed for a moment, then pulls the dildo out, handing it to Gavin.

He sets it on the bedside table, turning his focus to Michael and undoing his belt. Meg moves in behind him, hands roaming over his chest and tweaking a nipple, inciting a low groan from Michael.

Lindsay pipes up from her place across the room. “Can you flip him around? I want to see his pretty legs in the air.”

“Sure thing,” Meg replies for them, moving aside so they can comply.

They take a moment to reposition themselves, so that Gavin is nestled between Michael’s knees, with Michael’s head set on Meg’s lap.

“If you think you’re going to fuck me with your pants on, you’re wrong,” Michael says, leaning up on his elbows to look up at Gavin.

“Goddamn, alright,” he replies, unbuttoning his shirt and tossing it off the bed.

“Those aren’t your pants,” Michael complains.

Gavin sighs, and begins to unbutton his pants are well, getting up on his knees to shove them down past his thighs. He shimmies them down, past his knees and around his ankles, kicking them off entirely. Eager to please, he does the same with Michael, convincing him to raise his hips so Gavin can slip his jeans off easily.

During this, Meg pets Michael's hair, feeling the wet curls tangle, twisting strands here and there in her fingers. She watches intently, Gavin stroking Michael's stomach and inching closer to his hips, watching as his cock twitched within in his underwear.

Rather than take him out of his boxers, Gavin leaned down, kissing the hollow of Michael's hip, then trailing down past the band of his boxers to place wet, open-mouthed kisses to his clothed dick.

Michael gave a shaky moan into his arm, turning to cover his face, which had a growing blush, with his bicep.

"Michael, let me hear those," Lindsay commands from across the room. By this point, she had slipped her hand down past the band of her pants, enjoying the show.

He complies, going full porn-star as Gavin pulls down his underwear, mouthing at his cock, but refusing to put it past his lips.

The blush that started on Michael's cheeks creeps down to his shoulders and upper chest, making his freckles stand out.

As he squirms against Gavin's mouth, Gavin finally reaches for the vibrator, clicking it on and teasing it against the underside of Michael's cock, inciting more quiet gasps and groans to fall out of his mouth. He also reaches for the lube on the bedside table, which Meg hands to him before he can knock anything over trying to get to it.

She takes the liberty of snapping the lid open before handing it to Gavin, seeing how preoccupied he was and remembering certain lube based incidents in the past.

Gavin sits up a bit, removing himself from Michael, much to Michael’s disappointment. He then squirts a bit on his fingers, reaching down to tease at Michael’s asshole, using the other hand to press against his hip and keep him in place.

“That feel nice?” Gavin asks in earnest.

Michael, in a quiet, shaky voice, replies, “Yeah, real fuckin’ nice.” His voice jumps as Gavin presses a second finger in, curling slightly.

“You doing okay, Linds?” Meg asks, looking up from the scene happening below her.

Lindsay nods, face flushed. “I’m doing pretty okay, yeah.” Her eyes don’t leave Michael and Gavin.

Gavin scissors his fingers, watching for Michael’s response. The movements in his chest speed up, leaning his head back into Meg’s lap. He wants to cover his mouth to quiet himself, but instead twists his hands into the sheets, his whole upper body going tight.

“God, Gavin,” he groans.

Taking the que, Gavin grabs the dildo he had left on the bed, clicking the vibration back on and teasing it around his rim. He pulls his fingers out, inciting a whine from Michael.

He very quickly replaces his fingers with the dildo to shut him up.  

“You gonna ride him, Gav?” Meg suggests, watching as he looks up to see how Michael was doing.

“I’d be okay with that,” Michael replies, between little panting breaths, toes curling as the vibrations hit just right.

He pauses to consider, rubbing small circles infuriatingly close to Michael’s dick. “Nah,” he replies, “I’m going to let him work this one out for himself.”

“Like hell you are,” Michael says, resenting the idea. In retaliation, Gavin taps the base of the dildo with the heel of his palm, making Michael jump.

“Christ,” he swears, dildo pressing in just so.

“You did say I could top you,” Gavin says, smugness lacing his voice, as he presses against the dildo again.

Michael tries to hold a moan in his throat, but a half-baked version escapes. “When I say ‘top’ I don’t mean, ah fuck, ‘tease until I fucking die’.”

Lindsay barks a laugh, “You’re such a baby, Michael. Learn to take what you dish out.”

“Yeah this is nothing,” Meg agrees quietly, still watching as Gavin strokes up and down Michael’s thighs.

“Actually,” Lindsay says, “How about we show him some teasing? He could deal with being knocked down a peg.”

“Or I could just jerk myself off?” Michael counters.

“So impatient,” Gavin murmurs.  

Lindsay pulls her hand out of her pants, standing up to getting closer to the bed. “Meg, could you grab his hands?”

“Yes ma’am.” She quickly complies, excited to see Lindsay in charge.

“Gav?”

“Yeah?”

“You up to sitting on his face tonight? Make him shut up for a bit, huh?”

Gavin gives the dildo one more solid smack, causing Michael to visibly jump, before pulling off his boxers and moving up to sit on Michael’s chest. He moves up more, kneeling with his knees on either side of Michael’s head, before lowering himself over his mouth.

He gives a low groan as Michael sets to work sucking on his clit, then licking up and down his slit, before repeating the process.

“You’ve got such a good mouth when you’re not using it to yell,” Gavin says appreciatively, petting Michael’s hair. Michael replies by giving a practically hard suck, causing Gavin to squeeze his knees like a vice grip around Michael’s head and give a shout that surprises all four of them.

“Didn’t know you were a screamer,” Meg says, letting go of Michael’s hands to lean forward kiss along Gavin’s neck. Her hands also move to his chest, running her fingers along the surgical scars and up to his nipples, pulling at the gold bars there.

“God,” he replies between labored breaths, “Neither did I.”

Michael continues mercilessly, hands now free to grab at Gavin’s thighs. Gavin idly wonders if it’ll bruise, but doesn’t give it much thought as most of his brain is concerned about getting off.

Lindsay watches as Gavin rockets towards orgasm, legs shaking and threatening to give out and his breaths growing quicker and shallower. “You can come whenever you want,” she says.

That’s all the go ahead he needs, and goes entirely ridged as he comes against Michael’s face.

Michael refuses to let up, sucking and licking long after he finished, coming dangerously close to overstimulation.

Before that can happen though, he rolls off, boneless and sated.

“Okay, now can I get off?” Michael asks, still feeling the vibrations build up in his lower stomach.

“Jesus Michael, did I do anything for you?” Gavin says lazily from next to him.

“Yeah, you made me super hard without getting me off.”

Meg, tired with her boys bickering, shuts him up with a spider-man style kiss, tasting Gavin on Michael’s tongue.

“He did pretty okay,” Gavin chimes in, “You want to fuck him? Cause if not I’m good for round two in a bit.”

“Nah, I think I’ll take care of him,” she replies, turning around to grab a condom from the drawer.

“God, yes,” Michael almost yells.

She moves down between his legs, quickly rolling the condom on while touching him as little as possible. She figures she’s worked up enough from watching, and slips her underwear off from under her skirt. She feels the dampness there, confirming her suspicions. She tosses them aside, taps at the vibrator for good measure, and climbs to straddle Michael.

She teases herself against him, drawing moans from both of them when the head of his dick rolls off her clit. Michael reaches a hand between them, lining his dick up as she eases down on him.

Michael had to make an effort not to come right there. The heat and tightness around him combined with the endless vibration and stretch in his ass is almost too much to handle.

Meg senses that he doesn’t have much left in him, and focuses on getting herself off before he blows his load. She pulls her skirt up, rubbing at her clit and his dick where it entered her.

Lindsay sees where she’s struggling to get herself off, and climbs onto the bed behind them, unclipping Meg’s bra and pulling it off her. She also meets Meg’s had under her skirt, rewarded in a rather loud moan.

“Oh, fuck, I’m going to come,” she warns, bouncing faster on Michael. Lindsay’s hands can’t quite keep perfect rhythm, so they create just the right amount of friction and motion to keep her moving as comes.

She camps down around Michael, and brings him to orgasm as well. Lindsay moves back, watching as Meg leans over Michael completely, barely moving her hips as Michael finishes.

She pulls off with a wet pop, rolling to the side, half on top of Gavin. Michael sits up, pulling the condom off and tying it off. He tosses it across the room, narrowly missing the waste bin, but doesn’t bother getting up to correct it, instead rolling over to fall asleep on top of Meg and Gavin.

“Michael, you’re on my tit,” Meg complains, tired and voice shot.

He groans in reply, mushing his face further into her.

The three fall asleep like that, Lindsay wondering what on earth she’s going to do with them.

**Author's Note:**

> I finished this as 1130 after probably the longest week of my life, so if there's any major typos please point them out


End file.
